Scrambled
by LeiaKitten
Summary: Set in DH, after Ron deserts the trio during their evasion of You-Know-Who. Harry and Hermione stumble across Draco Malfoy, and find out he's somehow lost his memory. Was it from a mere accident, or something more sinister? As Malfoy reforms, it seems everybody will learn things about themselves and each other that may change their fates forever. Is love the strongest magic?
1. Camping Out

Disclaimer1:

I do not own, nor claim to own, Harry Potter, nor any characters JK Rowling has created (however much we'd all love a certain Slytherin to be real, winkwink, am I right?). I don't believe I'm copying anyone's plot bunny, and if I am, mea culpa, and great minds think alike.

Something wasn't right. Hermione noted with dread that she was running out of time. 'Time' she thought. 'All I needed was just a bit more time'. She sprinted as hard as she could to the room with the dais, dodging curses and hexes, some accidental friendly fire, some much more deadly. Her heart sank as she saw Sirius, the grin on his face. 'If I could just go a little faster!' But her surroundings seemed to have turned to molasses, as if the air were made of it. 'Just... a bit... further...'

Plunk!

Hermione rose up in bed, sweat drenching her and her bedsheets, which had tangled around her legs as she fitfully slept.

"Shhh," a familiar face warned her. Black, unruly hair and glasses swam in her vision. She hastily wiped the tears out of her eyes as she gazed sleepily at one of her best friends. "Snatchers are out there. Your protective spells and wards are brilliant, but just on the off chance, I'd rather them not hear you screaming and find us."

Hermione blushed bright red and took note of the sky outside. 'Red sky at morning, sailors take warning,' she remembered an old proverb she'd heard from the muggle world. It'll likely be a rainy day. She sighed resignedly and untangled herself from her bedding. She shivered in the early morning cold, vaguely remembering apparating them somewhere near Greenland. Ron had said -

Tears fell from her eyes without warning, remembering yet again. He'd left them. 'Stupid git' she thought, wiping the tears and sniffing angrily. Harry cleared his throat, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I know it still stings... but we had no choice but to move on. All we can do is hope for the best." Harry's unspoken words fell flat in front of them. 'That he's still alive,' she thought, almost desperately.

"Well," she said, taking a deep, cleansing breath, "I suppose we should get some food in us. Starving and blubbering won't help us rescue humanity from You-Know-Who." She jumped up and busied herself with a few spells to tidy up the tent and put on breakfast, a few spells she'd picked up from Mrs. Weasley. Her heart pulsed painfully, but she breathed in and out and continued on.

After a small meal of cooked fish that Harry had caught (surprising the both of them), and some cooked vegetables they'd pilfered (regrettably) from a farm, Harry spread out a piece of parchment and tapped on it, saying quietly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

As if an invisible hand were writing,a map began to appear. The Marauders Map he'd received from the Weasley twins during his third year had been nothing but a necessity since he'd had it - up till now. All it really told him was the people inhabiting Hogwarts and where they were. As Snape, their former Potions teacher and recently outed Death Eater, seemed to have taken up residence in the Headmaster's office, they'd gathered he was the new headmaster.

They'd also surmised a few Death Eaters were currently taking up residence in Hogwarts as well, two of them being teachers, siblings or possibly a married couple. Harry was sick with fear when he discovered a large portion of the DA had returned, including Ginny. Of course they'd had little choice - their families were all likely being threatened. Harry slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. The map wasn't showing him anything useful at all! If only he had a map of the wizarding world itself, or the Malfoy manor where it seemed was the headquarters for the Death Eaters.

Once more, Harry silently cursed Dumbledore for not having given better instructions, or taught him more before Dumbledore was killed by Snape, the usurper. The traitor. Hermione noted the veins bulging in Harry's arm as he clenched and unclenched his hands, obviously seething yet again about the injustices of the war. She walked outside the tent, wrapping a scarf around her neck to protect against the crisp morning air. Surely enough, she noticed storm clouds gathering in the distance, and thought to herself they should move on from here soon as well. The river banks were already a little swollen as is, and nature could be quite unpredictable and tricky.

Hermione jumped when she heard a small pop come from a small distance away. Somebody had apparated nearby. Nobody could manage to get through her wards, not unless she allowed it or they knew they were there, but Hermione held her breath fearfully nonetheless. She strode silently to Harry's side by the tent, where he'd scrambled to when he heard the noise himself.

'Snatchers?!' she mouthed wordlessly at Harry. He shook his head uncertainly and crept around the tent, wand raised. Hermione followed closely, but regretted it when he stopped suddenly and she rebounded off his back and onto the ground. She glared up at him, but followed his gaze when she saw the startled look on his face.

A disheveled blonde head of hair popped into her vision as she scrambled onto her feet. Hermione gazed in shock at him as well, and looked to Harry for an opinion. Harry shrugged and whispered quietly, "Let's just keep an eye on him first, see what he's up to all the way out here." She nodded, and looked back over to her former classmate's familiar face. What in the world was Draco Malfoy doing almost in Greenland, so far from his family, and his... master? A hot coal of dull terror settled in her stomach as many scenarios ran through her head, each more grisly than the last.

She settled on the ground next to Harry, watching intently as Malfoy fumbled with his surroundings. Apparently, he'd decided on a camping trip his own self, and he was trying, unsuccessfully, to pitch a tent the muggle way. Hermione decided they could spare at least a small amount of time amusing themselves with Malfoy's antics before deciding to leave or sneak up on him and capture him for questioning. Maybe today would be a little less bleak than the past couple months since Bill and Fleur's wedding had been.

AN:

I'll do my best to update as much as possible, if not daily, then weekly. I just got a new job but I shouldn't be that busy. Please give reviews! (Also please excuse the fact I've never published anything so I'm learning by trial and error on here.)


	2. Forgotten Enemies

Disclaimer:

I do not own, nor claim to own, Harry Potter, nor any characters JK Rowling has created.

The sky rumbled darkly, clouds gathering quicker than she'd expected.

"Harry, we had best start gathering our camp. The riverbanks won't be able to handle this storm." She pointed at the water lapping greedily at land, trying its hardest to overtake its boundaries and flood the meadow. Harry nodded slowly, and rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up.

"What about him?" He jerked his head at Malfoy, who'd given up on pitching his tent and had begun an amusing attempt at starting a small fire for warmth, unaware of nature's warnings of a downpour. Hermione shrugged, ignoring the tiny feeling of guilt already trying to settle into her conscience.

"We haven't got time or resources to drag around an extra person, especially someone who may or may not be out here to catch us and bring us in. Even if he isn't here specifically to do that, do you think the Slytherin in him will keep him from turning on us if he thought it'd save his skin? I'm not willing to risk it." She skimmed quickly past the fact that, until recently, there had been three in their party, and he'd probably been no more help than Malfoy would be.

Harry headed back to their tent and began reciting the charms Hermione had taught him to properly pack everything away, only leaving out his wand and invisibility cloak. Hermione took a few of their wards down, but not enough to alert Malfoy that they were there, and then turned to watch him as Harry finished their packing. Hermione shook her head in pity as the Slytherin stood in the water with a sharpened stick raised, occasionally thrusting it into the water and looking angered when he raised it and saw nothing speared on its point.

"Er... what's he doing?" Harry asked, an amused note creeping into his voice.

"Fishing... or rather, attempting to fish. It's something muggles do if they've been exiled or stranded outside of civilization. Merlin knows where he could've possibly picked it up from." Hermione shook her head again and blinked a bit as a few raindrops began to fall. "Quickly."

They gathered under the cloak and Hermione was preparing in her mind an image of another clearing, in another country, another hideout, when she heard him. One minute, Malfoy had been holding the makeshift spear over his head, poised to attempt catching a fish again. She watched as a log had cleared its prison from the riverbank mud, swept toward him in the slightly rising waters, and wrenched him from his feet. Everything seemed to slow as she watched, the spear flying from his hand, turning mid air, and falling back to earth. She acted without realising it entirely, rushing from under the cloak, past her wards, and began pulling the injured boy from the water.

"What are you doing?! You'll get us killed!" Harry shouted, running to her side, his head turning quickly in all directions. Quickly scanning Malfoy's body with her eyes, Hermione saw that the stick protruded deeply from his left arm, and he'd hit his head on a rock or something when he fell. She pulled him up the bank and looked up at Harry. His eyes held the resigned answer she was looking for, and she held his hand, manging to gather Malfoy in her arms as well, turned on the spot and vanished with a crack.

He opened his eyes slowly, the sleep gunk caking his eyes together until he rubbed it away. Looking around the room, he realized he recognized nothing. He was largely unsurprised by this, and simply observed the place with mild fascination. It looked homey, and maybe smelled faintly of cats. It appeared to be a tent, but large enough to come equipped with some cots and a dining room. He heard hushed voices and rose slowly from the cot, suddenly aware of a dull throb in the back of his head and a sharp pain in his left upper arm. Taking note of his bandages, he surmised he was possibly in an outdoor clinic...?

A girl with wild brunette hair popped her head through the flaps, her eyes widening when she saw him sitting up, and she disappeared as quickly as she came. He heard voices again, louder now, and recognized a male and female voice speaking just before the flaps opened and two people walked in.

The girl was back, this time with a boy. He had messy black hair, glasses, and possibly a little scar peeking out under his bangs on his forehead. They both appeared ragged from travel, and were watching him intently with expressions ranging from mistrust to fear. He stared back blankly, then rose, believing neither of them were going to begin the conversation.

They both jumped at his movement and drew sticks from their pockets and pointed them at him. He unconsciously raised his arms in surrender and sat back down. They lowered the sticks slowly and looked at each other, and seemed to reach an unspoken agreement.

"Malfoy, what's your business here?" The boy spat at him. Jeez, rude. He cleared his throat and took a breath.

"Is that my name? Malfoy?" The pair looked agape at him, then each other, then back at him. The boy looked suspicious now, and the girl chewed fretfully on her bottom lip. "What? What are you two looking at me that way for?"

"Well... yes, your name is Draco Malfoy and - " the girl began, but the boy spoke over her.

"What are you playing at Malfoy? What's your business here? Don't play games with us. You're here to gather information on us and take it back to them, aren't you?" The boy had a mad gleam in his eyes and the girl was looking at his neck, where he noticed a silver locket.

"Harry, take it easy. The locket - " the boy glared at her, opening his mouth to retort, but then blinked and looked at her as if just realizing she was there. He looked down and took the locket off, glanced back at the blonde boy, then handed it to the girl, who put it on herself. The girl looked up at the two boys, then turned to the blonde one.

"You've lost your memory, it would seem. Can you remember anything since before you woke up here?" He shook his head no, his head throbbing if he tried to think. The boy, Harry he remembered, looked surprised and stared uncertainly at him. "My name is Hermione, and this is Harry. We all went to school together, but you were... well. You were a bit - "

"You were a bloody git and made our lives hell," Harry scathed. Hermione blushed, but didn't disagree. He looked down at his hands in his lap, abashed and feeling sorry for whatever tortures he must have put these two people through. Harry seemed to be doubtful that he was being honest, but the girl, Hermione, believed him.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for anything I've done to you two. I've no idea. I don't know where I am or really who I am though, so I'm at your mercy and I promise I won't be a git. I just want my memory back. Or at least something for this pain in my arm and head. Please?" he added. At last, Harry seemed to be entertaining the thought of believing him. The Malfoy that Harry knew would never say please, let alone plead to Hermione of all people for mercy.

He rolled his eyes and reached into a pantry and pulled out a small bottle. He tossed it to Malfoy and told him Hermione would help him use it, then Harry walked back outside the tent, muttering something about patrol. Hermione walked slowly and carefully over to Malfoy, and pulled a chair up next to his cot.

"You hit your head and accidentally put a makeshift wooden spear through your arm trying to catch a fish. We brought you with us seeing as the riverbank we were at was close to overflowing." She chattered away nervously as she undid bandages on his arm and head and administered the substance to his wounds. He winced and thanked her for tending to him.

"So what are we all doing out here? Camping?" Hermione blinked, then burst out laughing. It started out melodic and charming, but began to turn slightly hysterical and he noticed tears leaking from her eyes. An unsure smile crept onto his face. "What? What did I say?" Harry popped his head in as Hermione started to shift from laughing to crying, and he walked over and put a protective arm around her and looked over to glare at Malfoy.

"What did you say to her?" he growled.

"I - I just asked her if we were camping. I don't know why..." he trailed off, at loss for words. 'Girls are mad' he thought. Hermione sniffled a bit and took a few shuddering breaths.

"I'll be fine Harry, it's okay. I just... camping. Really." She shook her head in amusement. "Malfoy, we're in the middle of a war. You're a wizard. Harry's a wizard. I'm a witch. And while we don't know where you stand at this very moment, up until now you were on the bad side." They all sat in silence as he processed this, a million questions on his tongue and his mouth hung open.

"I'm a - a wizard? I can do... magic?" he whispered the last word in disbelief. "Is that... those sticks you were pointing at me?" Hermione nodded but Harry jumped at him quickly, grabbing the wrist that had slid inside his pants pocket. There was a small scuffle and then a bang. Harry and Draco flew apart and looked up to see Hermione flustered but holding three sticks.

"You'll get your wands back after you apologize." Hermione glared at Harry.

"But I didn't even - "

"But he was going to - "

"Silencio!" Both boys sat with their mouths moving but no sound coming out. Hermione glared at the both of them. "Malfoy, we don't know how much we can trust you, and even if we can, we don't know if you can safely use your magic or if you need to relearn it. Harry, since we can't just let him go, we're going to have to all try and get along. If we can't get along..." Hermione muttered something else and some canaries popped into existence and flew around her head. He didn't know quite why, but Malfoy got a feeling those birds weren't going to be his friends. In his corner, Harry gulped and held up his hands in frantic submission. Hermione smiled and released them from their silence, Malfoy wondering quietly that it had been magic.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'll... try... to trust you more from now on." Harry held out his hand. Malfoy narrowed his eyes a little, still annoyed at the attack, but took the other boy's hand and nodded his head. Hermione looked pleased and dispersed the sticks - 'wands' Malfoy thought - back to their owners. They all looked a little tensely at each other, then Hermione sighed and walked to the dining table, and Harry shrugged and walked back outside. Malfoy heard him mutter as he walked away, "It's going to be a long day."


	3. The Horcrux Express

Disclaimer: I don't own or lay claims to the Harry Potter franchise or J.K. Rowling's magical works of art.

"And you just expected me to look past this... torture?" A man's voice drawled.

"Sevvy, I - " pleaded a woman, somewhat teasingly.

"Headmaster."

"Headmaster," the woman growled. She now scowled, her large, squishy face even more grotesque with the ugly look. "The brats asked for it. They said the Potter boy would hear what we were doing and that he'd make us pay. Isn't that heresy?"

"The last time I checked, our liege is not a deity. As powerful as, yes," he spoke over the woman's spluttering and continued. "However he has not been acknowledged as a deity and therefore the word you are looking for is blasphemy, perhaps, treason. But you cannot use an Unforgivable Curse on a student at Hogwarts. If word should get back to the Minister - "

"Then I'll Crucio him too! And Imperius him and make him bow and thank me and ask for more!" she cackled, showing rows of sharpened teeth. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, feeling a headache coming on.

"Carrow... please just leave. I'll discuss the matter later with our master," the man waved his hand dismissively at her. She swallowed and waddled quickly out the door, her face a few shades paler. As the door opened for her to leave, a redheaded girl burst in. Carrow hissed menacingly at the girl but the redhead glared back fiercely, one of her eyes slowly swelling shut and turning purple.

"Headmaster Snape, I wish to speak with you, privately," she added, practically snarling at the woman hovering in the doorway. The door automatically swung shut in the woman's face, to the amusement of both the Headmaster and the ginger.

"Miss Ginevra, to what do I owe the... pleasure?" The Headmaster templed his fingers under his chin and looked up at her owlishly from his seat. The girl strode forward and leaned across his desk at him and pointed at her eye.

"Don't act blind! You clearly were speaking to Carrow - "

"Professor Carrow - "

"That MONSTER about this! Tell me what you intend to do in retribution!" The girl jabbed emphatically at her eye and gestured wildly towards the door where the Carrow woman had left. Snape's eyes narrowed slightly, then he raised them heavenward and sat up straight.

"Miss Weasley, I assure you that proper measures will be taken - "

"Proper measures?! Who are you intending to replace her with? Yaxley? Greyback?! You-Know-Who himself?!" the redhead slammed her fist on the desk, causing a few of the figures in the portraits to "awaken" (as if they were asleep in the first place) and grumble. They stared each other down, sizing up the other one, and Snape allowed a small, appreciative smile.

"I shall see to it that due punishment is dealt. I give you my word." He held up his hand in mock salute.

"Your word," she sneered at him. "What good is your word? Even Dumbledore was wrong to have trusted you." The Headmaster winced, but did not open his mouth to disagree. "If Carrow isn't properly replaced and held accountable, the Ministry will be hearing of this."

Snape wanted to laugh, but it really would have been a sickened sound. The Ministry was a joke, nothing more than a front for the dark side's work. Even this girl's father knew to not cross any boundaries. He settled for a small smirk and waved her out of his office. As the door shut, Snape heard a small 'harrumph' noise behind him.

"Yes, Albus?" He didn't even bother to look, already knowing the wizened man with long white hair and beard and half moon spectacles was peering down at him.

"You know what to do Severus." Snape bowed his head, wanting nothing more than a Draught of the Living Dead potion to put him into eternal sleep. The consequences of living as he was, with everyone expecting so much of him, were mounting steeper and steeper. He glanced at a framed picture to his left. It didn't move like the others; it was a muggle picture and frame. But the beautiful green eyes haunted him, and filled him with purpose and energy yet again.

"One day, we'll see each other again... Lily."

"Harry. Harry!" A muffled voice seemed to echo from a very long tunnel. Harry felt a pressure around his neck and reached to loosen it. His fingers entwined with a chain, but it tightened even more and Harry was gulping, trying to reach the surface of the icy water he was in.

A hand reached in and grabbed him, and they struggled against the murderous attempts the necklace made to drag them to the depths. Finally their heads broke through the surface of the lightly frozen pond and Harry and his savior gulped in breaths of icy air. Harry turned to thank the person but was nearly dragged under again. The person reached over and grabbed his arm, wrenching with surprising strength, and they crashed onto the shore in a freezing pile of chaos.

"What... in the devil... is that thing?!" Harry sat up and saw Malfoy eyeing the necklace fearfully. "It - it talked to me!" His eyes darted down and widened further at the sight of the sword in Harry's lap. He was still gasping for air, but just for good measure, he ripped the locket from his neck and eyed it with venom.

"It's a horcrux. Simply put, it's a piece of Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who. It's one step closer to taking him down entirely." Harry and Hermione had filled Malfoy in on a little of what was going on, but mostly had kept their plans secret from him, on the off-chance that he was faking his memory loss. Malfoy didn't seem suspicious or concerned; he was more interested in Hermione's descriptions of boggarts and dementors and blast-ended skrewts.

Now, Harry realized with surprise his savior was Malfoy. "Er... what are you doing here exactly?" He looked the dripping blonde up and down, unable to fathom Malfoy as the one who saved him.

"I heard you get up, and I was curious to see if maybe you were sneaking out to do magical things. So I followed you." Harry's jaw dropped.

"You - I - just... what?!"

"I followed you -"

"Yes, yes, I caught that. You... wait a second. Malfoy, did you see the bright light I was following? Did it look like anything to you?" Malfoy cocked his head thoughtfully, but his face began to crumple in pain. He put his hands over his head and shook his head no.

"There's something... it's blurry. But when I try and make myself remember, it hurts too much and my vision starts to go black." Harry studied him silently for a few minutes, and Malfoy squirmed uncomfortably. He glanced down at the locket, which seemed to be glowing faintly. "What are you going to do with that?" Harry looked down, looked back at Malfoy, and seemed to reach a decision.

"Malfoy, hold the locket against this rock here. Count down from 3, then open the locket up. And absolutely whatever you do, don't look, and don't listen." Malfoy's face paled even further than it already was naturally, but he slowly and determinedly nodded his head and helped them both to their feet. Harry grinned appreciatively. "You know Malfoy, I'd almost have you pinned for a Gryffindor, if you hadnt been such a bloody git since I met you."

Unsure how to feel about that, Malfoy allowed a small smile. He walked over to the rock Harry had indicated and settled himself on the ground, then looked to Harry. They nodded agreeing with one another, and Malfoy counted down.

"Three... two... one!" He flung open the locket and fought to hold it still. A swirling mass escaped from the locket and took shape as a man and woman. The man had unruly black hair... very much like Harry's. The woman... were her eyes green, like Harry's as well? Harry had begun to run at the locket, but stopped short when he took notice of the shapes.

"M-mum? Dad...?" His voice cracked as he looked up at the two.

"Harry... we miss you terribly. Come with us." The woman stretched her arms out to him and Harry found his eyes filling with tears.

"B-but I have to... I need to..."

"Vanquish the Dark Lord?" his father interrupted. "Harry... son. You can't possibly. You're hardly even an adult. Why else do you think Dumbledore kept you so far in the dark? He didn't trust you to get it done. You're a child, Harry."

Cruel smiles appeared on their shadowy faces. "Yes, a child." They taunted. They repeated 'child' again and again, and began to move away from the locket, slowly forming a more solid shape and surrounding Harry. His mother's form stepped forward and rested her hands on his shoulders. Harry hadn't realized until now, but he'd dropped the sword and sank to his knees as they'd talked. He looked around frantically - where had he dropped the sword? The sword of Gryffindor, the key to destroying this horcrux... where?!

"Harry, don't you miss your parents? Rest your head, ease your burden onto me. We can be together again." His mum had pulled him closer to her, solidifying more and more, and his father stood behind him.

"But... you're dead. Both of you. I can't... I - I couldn't..." his eyes widened as he realized their implications, only a little too late. She grabbed his neck and from behind, the form of his father grabbed his arms and held him. Slowly, she began to squeeze his neck, restricting his airway.

"Shh, shh. Soon, dear, you'll be home with us. You can rest peacefully." the shape of his mum crooned. He did begin to get sleepy, but he still was vaguely aware of his life being drained from him, and subconsciously continued fighting. The fog thickened around him more and more. He began closing his eyes, recognizing this as the end, acknowledging the light shining in his eyes. 'This is it,' he thought. 'The great Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Killed by his own parents.' He snorted at the irony. The light grew - and rushed past him.

Harry sat on the ground, dazed, and noticed Malfoy standing over the locket, the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. The locket was now merely a twisted piece of metal with hack marks in it, and it sparkled innocently in the now dying light of the sword. Malfoy looked back to Harry, wide-eyed, and dropped to the ground himself. After a small time, they could no longer ignore their shivering, and the shade of blue their mouths were turning, and they helped each other to stand and headed slowly back to the tent. Harry muttered a warming spell for his and Malfoy's hands, and he looked at the blonde boy, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Welcome onboard the Horcrux Express... Draco." The two boys grinned at each other and walked on, each supporting the other one.

AN:

Please don't hate me for stealing so much content from J.K. Rowling! I didn't quite know how to word all of that, and I hope y'all liked it. I'm finding it to be a great struggle to not revert back to my own Texan dialect when I talk. We say 'y'all', not 'you' when we're indicating a group. It's so hard not to write it, y'all. C: If there's any suggestions, or y'all see typos, let me know. Reviews please?


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: Why can't I own Harry Potter? D': this girl needs a spa day. *Sigh* But I don't own it, so work it is.

Understandably, Hermione was pissed. It had been early morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet, and the boys were gone. A million thoughts ran through her head, each one more gruesome than the last. She popped out of bed and pocketed her wand, stormed out of the tent - and bumped right into the two boys. They were sopping wet, shivering, their lips blue and their bodies visibly banged up, but their arms thrown over each other's shoulder and a grin on both their faces... until they bumped into her. The bushy haired brunette crossed her arms, her lips pressed together in a terribly Aunt Petunia-ish way, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Explain. Yourselves. Now." She grabbed both their ears and tugged them into the tent to a loud chorus of 'ow's. She pushed them into the chairs in the dining area and noticed with wide eyes the sword Malfoy - Malfoy! - was carrying.

"I heard something a little while ago. I dunno what it was exactly, but I followed it outside the tent. Then I saw a... er. I saw a light," Harry darted an uncertain glance at Malfoy, and Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "and it lead me to a small frozen lake. I looked down into it and saw the sword." He shifted in his chair, uncomfortable at their eyes raptly on him. Hermione was leaned forward in her chair, Malfoy simply looking at him intently. "And, er, I realized I'd have to swim to it. So I broke into the ice with my wand, stripped so my clothes wouldn't weigh me down, and dived in. But when I started getting close, the locket tightened around my neck and dragged me down further." Hermione gasped and frantically tugged Harry's scarf off and examined his neck, squeaking at the strangle marks the horcrux had left.

"And that's about when I came in." Malfoy smirked, a shadow of his past self almost, except the smirk was without disdain, and less arrogant than usual, but he clearly was pleased with himself. "I'd heard some noise too and was up just in time to catch Harry going to the edge of the clearing, so I followed. When I caught up to him, the necklace was strangling him underwater so I dove in and pulled him and the sword out. Then we worked together and killed the horcrux." Malfoy gave a small smile as he wrapped up, but Hermione noticed the tiny glance the boys had exchanged, with a slightly grateful look from Harry. Hermione made a mental note about it.

"You two..." Hermione began, and the boys shared a proud smirk with each other, "are absolutely stupid bloody gits! What on earth could have possessed you, either of you, to have just wandered off?! There are Snatchers. There are muggles. There -"

"Aw lay off, 'Mione." Everyone froze. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she slowly turned, already gathering from Harry's expression that it was who she thought. The skinny, pale, freckled redhead boy held out his arms. "Missed me?" He grinned uncertainly. Hermione flew at him, and he had the sense to cover his head at the last minute.

"Ronald! Bilius! Weasley! How! Could! You!" Each of her words were punctuated with a smack to his head, arms, chest, wherever she could reach. Harry jumped in and grabbed her, but she pulled out her wand and summoned her canaries.

"No no no no, Hermione no! Not again!" Ron's eyes widened and he took off outside the tent as her canaries took off after him. He cast a shield charm but it was barely strong enough to keep them at bay. Malfoy watched all of this from his chair. His head pulsed when he tried to think why the ginger's face looked so familiar, and why it aggravated him so badly. He shrugged and let it go, settling for giving a low whistle and thinking he never wanted to be on Hermione's bad side. Why did that make his nose twinge? After everyone finally settled down, Hermione got rid of her birds, Ron sat far away from Hermione with his arms cut up everywhere and an abashed look on his face, Harry settled himself between them and made an attempt to start the conversation again.

"So. Ron, you may not have noticed, but we have a guest." Ron was startled, and looked to where Harry pointed - and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Malfoy! What are you - what is he - what...?" Ron had drawn his wand but stopped, looking confused as to why the other two of his friends would be traveling with... Malfoy.

"He lost his memory." Hermione huffed, refusing to look at Ron. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, Harry shrugged, and Ron mouthed 'girls' and shook his head. Then turned pale as Hermione whipped her head around and snapped, "I heard that!" Cowering in fear of another canary attack, Ron held up his arms in surrender.

"Ahem. So... who might you be?" Malfoy stood and held his hand out to Ron to shake. The redhead narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blonde, and ignored the hand, eyeing it as if it might grow teeth and bite.

"I'm... Ron Weasley. Basically your nemesis... are you guys sure he lost his memory?" He stared at Malfoy like he was a three headed dog and the blonde sat back down uncertainly. Was that... sadness? Rejection? Ron was surprised to see actual emotions written plain as day on the other boy's face, where he was used to seeing nothing but narcissism, disdain, or hatred.

"Um... so Ron, why don't you tell us how you found us... and if we should recast our protective wards?" Harry suggested, sending a glance at Hermione. She realized what Harry had just said and jumped up in a panic, and began casting protective wards all around them frantically. Ron pulled out a silver device from his pocket and clicked it, and suddenly they were sitting in the dark of early morning. Malfoy jumped and shouted out, concerned he might be blind. But Ron clicked the object again, and the lights returned to their lanterns.

"The deluminator! What... how -" Harry was in awe and stared to Ron for his explanation.

"Well, I was sitting in my room at the Burrow, bored and just keeping to myself. The twins were especially mad at me for coming home, and kept pranking me really bad anytime I left my room. Mum was also pretty disappointed in me. Anyways, so I was sitting in my room, clicking and unlocking the deluminator, when I heard voices. It was her voice," they glanced over at Hermione, who had stiffened with her back to them, and refused to turn around to face them, "and well, anyways, I unlocked the deluminator and a ball of light floated from it. It got louder and closer, and it floated up to me until it floated straight into my chest. And then I knew."

"You knew what?" They jumped as Malfoy spoke, the pleasant look on his face unnerving Ron, reminding him too much of Lockhart, their second year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had unwittingly obliviated his own self.

"Well... I knew where to go. I don't know how, I just did. I gathered up a bag and apparated out to this lake. Then I heard Harry's voice, and so I followed it here. And here I am!" He smiled up at Hermione, who turned her head and sniffed angrily. His smile faltered.

"Well, good to have you back mate. We have a little bit of good news." Harry held up the destroyed horcrux, grinning in satisfaction at the small 'o' shape Ron made in surprise with his mouth. "And even more surprising, Draco did it. And more surprising still, he did it with this." Ron's jaw dropped completely as he looked from Harry to Malfoy to the sword of Gryffindor, and he slumped in shock in his chair.

"So that means... we have - "

"Yes, we have five more horcruxes to go." Hermione interrupted. They all looked at Malfoy as he spat out his tea in disbelief.

"Five more?! You're barking mad! That thing nearly killed Harry! And you have five others like it? This is insane." Malfoy stood up and started for the tent flaps, unsure his own self exactly where he was headed.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted, surprising all the boys and locking Malfoy's legs. "Are you all mad?! You can't just walk away Malfoy! For one, if your memory really has been wiped, and you get picked up by Snatchers, the odds are that they'll believe you abandoned your fellow Death Eaters and hurt or kill you. If you have your memories, you'll obviously go running off to them and tell them about us. Best case scenario, you'll be left to wander around and freeze or starve to death, since we're in the middle of nowhere." Malfoy sighed and nodded miserably, then gestured to his legs. Hermione undid the charm on his legs and pulled him back from the tent entrance.

"So... what now?" Everybody blinked as Malfoy pointed them to the realization that they had no plan beyond this point. Hermione's hand lingered on Malfoy's shoulder, making Ron stare, but she dropped her hand, evidently wrapped up in her own mind more than anything.

"Well... I suppose we'll need to figure out what and where the other four are, and the last being You-Know-Who himself." Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What?!" Everyone turned to look at Malfoy, on his feet again and looking shocked. "You mean to tell me that you've all been out here for how many months, and only have gotten rid of two horcruxes?!"

"Er... well technically three. Tom Riddle's diary I destroyed in our second year; Dumbledore said that was a horcrux. And technically dumbledore destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's ring. So... we've only found and destroyed the one for now." Harry mumbled, not quite meeting anyone's eyes. Malfoy sighed and crossed his arms, looking surprisingly like the typical Malfoy they all knew and disliked. Ron cleared his throat nervously and stepped forward to say something, but just then, a scratchy noise began emitting from Ron's backpack.

"Er... Ron? Your backpack is screeching." Harry pointed out. Ron started, and pulled his pack off. He unzipped it and pulled out a small box which resembled a muggle radio, although they all knew otherwise. He sat it on the table and hurriedly pulled out his wand, tapping it on the thing and muttering words and phrases.

"Polyjuice potion... Moony... Padfoot... Tonks' hair... Snitch... yes!" He exclaimed in triumph when they began to hear voices coming through the speakers.

" - and I'd like to meet Mr. Moldy and give him a big kiss - of the dementor variety to be specific." A chorus of appreciative laughing and chortling sounded in the background.

"That's Lee Jordan!" Ron whispered excitedly. "It's like a news and talk show broadcast but they change their frequencies a lot and the password daily so they don't get caught. It's a radio station for the underground rebellion!"

"It's like the underground train!" Hermione whispered, disappointed at the blank stares she got, although Harry caught her eye and smiled apologetically, understanding it was something muggle, he just didn't get that far in muggle school.

"Mr. Lobe, can you clarify something for me?" Ron sniggered, mouthing that that was Fred, and Mr. Lobe apparently was George, the Weasley twin who was now missing an ear.

"What would that be, Mr. Ear?" They all were now chuckling at the twins' dark humor.

"Well Mr. Lobe, I'd like to know where our trio of friends are at? What is going on?"

"Mr. Ear, our friends are currently at the Ferret Manor," at which they all shot apologetic looks to Malfoy, who shuddered at the word ferret without quite knowing why, "and they're battling to the death against Mr. Ferret senior, Miss Psycho, and our hometown famous Mr. Moldy. Say Mr. Ear, did you know, our Mr. Moldy is himself a muggle born?"

"Why, no Mr. Lobe, I didn't know that. Maybe we should call him Mr. Crit from now on... Hippo Crit!" Everyone groaned at his lame joke and the audience on the radio laughed uproariously.

"Good one Mr. Ear!" Lee chuckled. "Now, a lot of you may be wondering just what else is happening out there right now, what with all this doom and gloom. We have a guest speaker here with us today, give it up for... Mr. Cufflightning!"

"That's Kingsley Shacklebolt," Hermione said matter of factly, sounding worried and chewing on her lip. "He must be going to make a big announcement."

"Hello everyone. I have a few announcements I would like to make. Our friends in the Order are working hard with the resistance efforts and trying to make these dark times a little less dim." His voice sounded grave and serious, and everyone leaned in close. "First of all, if you are muggle born, I advise you and your family flee the country. It is not safe for you right now; the dark forces at work are putting in place sinister plans of bigotry, and they have already begun placing their seeds of darkness at the Ministry itself. Muggleborns, please. Take your families and go into hiding. Witches and wizards who have aligned themselves with us; you must put on a brave face. If you or your children are to be attending Hogwarts this year, and you have distinctly allied yourself against dark forces, I recommend you go into hiding as well. It won't be safe for you. Dark witches and wizards are being put into teaching positions as we speak -" they all gasped.

"He can't be - I mean that wouldn't. I..." Hermione looked flabbergasted. Malfoy simply looked confused and worried, as the tone suggested very grave news.

"Erm... what is the matter exactly?" he said, hating how uninformed he felt.

"They're going to make Death Eaters teachers at Hogwarts." Hermione mumbled, her head plopped resignedly into her folded arms on the table.

"Sorry, uh... what is a Death Eater?" He blushed crimson at the looks they all gave him and looked down self consciously. Hermione got to her feet and walked over to him, and carefully rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. Her touch was very soft, and he felt the other two boys' eyes on him, Ron's especially narrowed in suspicion once again. He looked down at the tattoo Hermione grazed her fingers lightly across, sending chills down his back. It had been burning, but he'd thought maybe it was new and just adjusting to his body.

"This is a Dark Mark. You are a Death Eater Draco. A Death Eater is a servant to You-Know-Who. They are killers, and pure bloods. They are nefarious, and you, Draco, you simply were just born into the wrong family. Your father was a Death Eater during You-Know-Who's first reign. He still is a Death Eater, and you got roped into it because of him. On top of that, you have been getting punished because of the insubordination your father has shown, his continued failures for You-Know-Who, and also to kill our headmaster last school year. What's more... you already know all this... don't you?" Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy, their mouths hanging open and startled expressions on their face.

"I... I... I mean look, I can explain, okay? Don't -" Malfoy made no move for his wand, but the other two boys rushed towards him, wands drawn.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Incarcerous!"

They both shouted at the same time. Malfoy's wand flew out of his pocket and ropes appeared and wrapped tightly around him.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled at the boys running in front of the blonde boy before the other two could continue flinging spells at him. They hesitantly lowered their wands. "Could we please sit and talk like civilized human beings rather than instantly attacking?! Don't let your fears play you into becoming what we're fighting against." She glared angrily at the two, who finally lowered their wands looking appropriately abashed. She knelt in front of Malfoy and undid the ropes around him gently, the muggle way, then walked to Harry and took his wand back, plopping it into Malfoy's lap and then sat back down in her chair next to him.

"Explain yourself." Harry said, his voice hardened a little, feeling duped. Malfoy sighed, placed his wand on the table in front of them, and sat back.

"It's a long story. I'll just start at the beginning." His eyes looked distant as he traveled back - back to about seven years ago, when it really and truly began.

AN: I'm SO sorry for the delay at posting this next chapter. I've just started working two jobs as well as having a 7 month old teething baby. I don't get a lot of sleep. ;_; I'm hoping to be hitting on a little bit or Dramione soon, for any of you reading for your OTP. Don't worry, I have lots of great things in store for them. C: Thank you for the follows and reviews! 3


	5. A New Perspective

A New Perspective

Malfoy couldn't recall a time in his life when he'd ever been denied what he wanted. He wanted a new broom, he got it. He wanted a different house elf, just because their current one wouldn't make him a special dinner separate from the rest of the family, a new house elf took its place. He wanted a dragon for his birthday - well, actually his father had cleverly duped him into settling for a life-like pygmy puff version of a dragon (it had been transfigured), but the point was, Malfoy always got what he wanted. Until now.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." And with that, the famous black haired boy declined his friendship. Rejected him. 'Mudblood' Draco thought. He'd heard the boy's mother was, so no matter how small, there was still dirt in his blood. He had been raised by muggles, ignorant of his wizarding heritage. 'Disgusting' he thought. 'I almost touched him".

After the sorting - of course Draco was put into Slytherin, every Malfoy had been - and the devastatingly boring speech from Albus Dumbledore (nutty as a fruitcake, his father declared with disgust at each mention of him), besides the mention of a FORBIDDEN Forest, and a third floor off-limits classroom ('I MUST explore these' he thought delightedly), Draco stuffed his face - eloquently of course - and then sleepily headed off to bed with the rest of the first years. Pansy Parkinson was surrounded by a group of other first year Slytherin girls, and they all looked at him then looked away quickly, tittering like idiots. Draco nervously ignored the blush on Parkinson's face. 'Gross' he thought, being the eleven-year-old boy he was.

He was ecstatic to find that not only did he share a dorm room with his childhood friend, Theodore Nott, they also had many classes together.

"This is better than the week we got to stay at your family's vacation house in Paris, and we threw bread to the ducks at the pond - " Draco's eyes lit up excitedly.

"And stayed up late pestering the neighbors by throwing garden gnomes onto their balcony - " Theo interrupted.

"And then we glued your Dad's shoes to the floor in his closet - " they both cracked up, rolling around laughing.

"And he said 'what the bloody hell?!' And - and - and then he -" Theo was gasping desperately for air, laughing so hard, and Draco had tears streaming down his face.

The door slammed open and the boys straightened, gasping and sniffling, as two very beefy boys strolled in. Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked at Theo with displeasure. These two buffoons must be their other two room mates. Still must be better than sharing a room with Potter and that bloody pathetic Weasley. The two thuggish boys looked on stupidly as Theo turned to Draco and asked if he cared for a game of Exploding Snap before bed. Draco grinned but shook his head.

"No, I'm terribly exhausted after... you know." Draco kept his eyes peripherally trained on the other boys as he gestured at Theo to help him out. Of course Theo caught on.

"Ah yes, you must be drained. After all, it was terribly important. Even my father said so." He smirked mischievously. The buffoons' eyes glinted interestedly as they listened in, now lumbering around preparing themselves for bed. Draco grinned gleefully at Theo's participation.

"Certainly, it's a pity at what was in there... You know... In the forbidden third floor classroom." Draco doubted he needed to pitch his voice conspiratorially - these two didn't seem bright enough to catch on that they were being had.

"Shh, don't say it! You know no one else is supposed to know!" Theo was now choking back giggles as he played out his part, gesturing at the other two boys, who tried (very successfully) to look dumb.

"Yes... A downright shame I didn't have help from someone - anyone - with brutish strength. Dear me, what should I do..." Draco mused aloud. They all settled in for bed now, and he caught Crabbe and Goyle both stealing glances at him, wondering what in the world he needed help with he was sure, and eagerly each coming to the conclusion they were suited for the job. He almost felt bad, seeing firsthand that his surname preceded him impressively enough to have two relative strangers willing to stick their neck out blindly for him. Unlike that stupid Potter. But he wouldn't dwell on that. He'd get him back for the public slight. Stupid Potter.

"Stupid Potter!" Draco groaned. Of course Potter had to make things worse. He always ruined everything. As if it weren't bad enough that he'd done all sorts of stupid and highly against-the-rules things last year and still managed to win Gryffindor the house cup, right out from his own House's grasp, now he was being celebrated for saving that blood traitor. Forget that he'd flown to school in an enchanted muggle car and several muggles had seen him. Forget that he'd nearly sicced that snake on Justin Finch-Fletchley at the wizarding duel. Forget that everyone had previously thought him to be in control of the monster - until his favorite swotty mudblood got paralyzed that is.

"Saint Potter." Draco grumbled bitterly. Theo looked at him, nodding his own angry agreement. Draco didn't notice, however, flanked as he was by his two beefy bodyguards. Theo scowled, seething with hurt at his replacement. Draco had become distant and his childhood friend seemed to be getting left behind in the dust. But just then, the sweets trolley came by, and Theo bought Draco his favorite, chocolate frogs. He loved chocolate anything really, but it was good childish fun to grapple with the animated candy. Draco told Crabbe bossily to move over and gestured for Theo to sit next to him, and the world righted itself. For a little while at least.

"It'll be alright Draco. I promise, it will." He and Theo were sitting on Draco's bed, a muffling spell he'd picked up from his father cast around them to keep Crabbe and Goyle from hearing them. Draco had been having nightmares since the stupid headmaster had decided to allow the stupid Minister to install stupid dementors inside the perimeters of the castle, to defend against stupid Sirius Black. He knew Black was some cousin or whatever of his, but he'd been blasted off the family portrait for being friends with Potter's father and being sorted into Gryffindor.

"I just... I can't do anything about it. In my dreams, I see them all dead. I try to save them, do something. Mother, father... You. All dead." Draco added quietly. "So much blood." Theo patted his childhood friend on the back comfortingly, wishing he knew what to say.

"It's all Lupin's fault, you know." Theo grumbled. "This didn't start until he had to be an arse and make us publicly announce our fears with that stupid boggart. Although, Granger's was priceless, eh?" They both laughed hard about the look of utter horror on the swot's face as McGonagall (the boggart really) announced she'd made a Troll in every OWL and would have to take a summer remedial course. 'It was actually a little adorable', Draco thought, then shuddered. Did he really just think that? Ew. He needed sleep. He told Theo goodnight and rolled over, trying his best to banish the thought of chocolate brown eyes, widening in distress at her grades.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you?" She smirked at him maliciously. 'Stupid mudblood', he thought scathingly. 'Stupid, gorgeous, maddening mudblood'. He blinked. Hm. Well, he supposed even Theo had made the entirely accurate observation that she had a rather nice arse. It didn't have to mean anything. Right? 'Even if she does have a wicked right hook,' he thought, rubbing his nose unconsciously, 'so what? And so what if she gives me a reason to do better in class? Can't have Father disappointed in a mudblood like her beating me.' Yes, he'd mused to himself many times, it's a superficial thing all boys my age think about. He chose to pointedly ignore the fact that he really saw nothing in the other girls far more suited to his stature. Pansy, Daphne, Millicent... He shuddered uneasily. Yeah, it meant absolutely nothing.

He'd tried to warn them. Mostly Granger, but really all of them. At the Quidditch Cup, he'd known darkness was afoot. He'd known that they were up to something the moment he'd seen his Father's mask. He had been careful to say nothing to his father, obeying without hesitation when his father had instructed him to take his mother and himself home to the Manor. But he couldn't help stopping when he saw that bushy head of hair. He couldn't say more, and he couldn't allow them to think he liked them. But he knew what his father and friends used to do to people like her for fun. 'She's a person too' his conscience had whispered.

And now, here they were. Screaming and chaos ensued as Potter reappeared, clutching the lifeless body of the Diggory boy. 'I warned you all' he mouthed at Granger, before the Weasel swept her away protectively. He didn't know if she'd seen, or understood. Had she noticed the haunted look in his eyes? The night of the Yule ball, she'd held the attention of many boys, but most inappropriately, his. He couldn't help it. She just looked so... feminine. So beautiful. So... off-limits. But maybe he could warn her. She was the voice of reason in their little group, he was sure. It just seemed either he was a little late in his warnings... or she didn't trust him. Draco tipped back his head and watched the night sky, gazing up at the stars and wondering, a little hopelessly, what this now meant for his future.

"He's back! Voldemort is back!" Potter's voice had rang out across the field. Theo watched as Draco turned four shades paler and glanced at a certain brunette, mouthing something at her. His friend was growing more distant, he worried. Draco looked at him then, searching his friend's eyes for reassurance. Theo threw his arm gruffly around his friend's shoulders.

"They'll be fine. You know that mate." Theo reassured Draco, knowing the worry in his eyes were for his father and mother.

"I hope so, Theo." Draco replied softly, his eyes unfocused.

The Inquisitorial Squad. Draco smirked importantly as Pansy gushed over his pin, bestowed upon him by that hag dressed in highly distasteful cardigan suits. Who she was didn't really matter. Or what she wanted. What mattered was that Draco could now exact revenge on the little golden trio, which he set out to do posthaste. Although he couldn't quite bring himself to be heartless to Granger. He'd sadly grown a bit fond of their intellectual banter. But he certainly reduced the pride of those two blowhards she hung around.

Of course, even that didn't help the dark thoughts that circled like vultures around his mind. The Dark Lord was back. He was indeed. And he was angry with Lucius. Therefore, they all would suffer. He was angry with many of them. Draco's nightmares seemed like a brisk stroll in the gardens compared to the reality he saw looming over them all. The haunted look flashed in his eyes again, and his best friend saw it repeatedly throughout the year. But he was ever slipping away, and Theo greedily tried to hold on, but understood he couldn't for much longer. They all had bigger threats to worry about.

"I've got to do it! It has to be me! He'll kill my family..." Draco held his wand shakily, pointing it at his headmaster.

"Draco, let me help you. I can give you protection, you and your family." Dumbledore offered gently.

"I - I..." Draco stuttered numbly, unable to perform his task. He looked into those piercing blue eyes and all he saw was pity and understanding. But now, those eyes flicked away from his and registered... resignation? Acceptance?

"Severus... please." The black haired professor looked coldly down at the old man, although Draco thought he caught a glimpse of... sorrow... maybe regret.

"Avada kedavra." A flash of green light and he was numb, being forced by his professor - his murderous professor - to walk, run, leap, duck past flying spells, and climb into the cabinet he'd fixed. He climbed in, numbly recited the incantation, and climbed out when he arrived at Borgin and Burke's. He didn't register the clerk's look of intrigue. He didn't register the shivers slowly making their way throughout his body. Or the nausea. All he could dimly register was the scarring pain on his left forearm. He registered that he was being summoned. And so he moved to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder - still having the Trace on him meant he couldn't apparate by himself - and intoned the words clearly.

"Malfoy Manor."

"Ah, Draco," a voice purred at him as he stepped into his father's drawing room. He flinched, and lowered his eyes. He knew nothing good was about to come of the events that had happened at the Astronomy tower. "You have failed me, Draco. Of course, we both knew you would." At this, Draco clenched his fists. 'I knew it!' he thought, his pale face growing even paler in rage.

"My Lord, I couldn't - "

"Couldn't kill off an old man whom you had already disarmed? Come now, Draco. We both know that wasn't why. Your heart just wasn't in it. Which is why..." Voldemort clapped his hands delightedly and gestured to someone over his shoulder. "Which is why we will have to give you lessons to... remedy... this." He sniffed delicately, obviously implying that it was a weakness, a flaw.

Draco shuddered as Nagini, Voldemort's large snake companion, slithered past, dancing away as she snapped menacingly at his ankles. A person stepped forward, holding someone in their arms.

"Father... Mother... What is happening... Why...?" Draco stared dumbly at the sight, his heart pounding hard as he stopped to consider what was about to happen. His father was Imperiused. And his mother... Merlin. Draco hung his head, a wail of agony dying in his throat. He would not mourn her in front of HIM. He would not bend to his will, break like his father. His father...

"Lucius. You have disappointed me time and time again. And now your son follows in your worthless footsteps. He doesn't even have the willpower to kill of an already dying old man!" He cackled gleefully. "Well? Laugh!" Lucius cackled mechanically, the sound sending shivers down his back. "Now Draco... Tell me. Do you love your father?" Draco stared hard at the floor, his face impassive and uncaring, though one who knew him well, perhaps Theo, would be able to see the glint of fury and pain in his eyes.

"Love, my Lord? I have no use for such a thing. A weakness, as I recall you saying." Voldemort chuckled softly, terribly.

"Very well then. Kill him. He is of no use to me beyond proving your worth and loyalty." Draco ignored his pulse rising and rushing in his ears.

"As you wish, my Lord." Draco spoke into the growing silence. He lifted his eyes briefly to his father's, silently asking forgiveness, understanding. It was a quick and painless way out, out of the pain and suffering yet to come. He took a deep breath, raising his wand and taking inventory of his mother and father's features, trying but failing to ignore the glazed look on his father's face, the blank stare of his mother's dead eyes. 'Soon, you won't be alone mother. Please forgive me,' he thought.

"Avada kedavra." He intoned flatly, and watched as they collapsed in a flash of green light.

"My, my, Draco. Quite the cold blooded killer. Oh pardon me, Nagini. Just an expression." He patted the massive snake's head comfortingly after it hissed in indignation. "We have much to discuss. Come." Draco followed Voldemort out of the room, not glancing back once at the sight of his parents' bodies entangled on the floor.

"Is this him, Draco? Is it Harry Potter?" His aunt Bellatrix yanked Potter over by his hair, throwing him down at Draco's feet. Draco didn't know why, but he knew that Potter could not be revealed right now. He glanced at Granger. Well, maybe he knew why for him. He looked back to Potter and shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't know, aunt Bella. You know Greyback brings in another Potter each week. Paranoid loony. Did you even find any glasses nearby?" He drawled carefully. The men exchanged glances, now unsure of themselves and glaring at Greyback.

"No, its him, its Potter, I swear! He - he tried disarming us first!" Greyback insisted. Draco scoffed.

"Please, Greyback. Him and his nutty little Dumbledore's Army club and, let me think, every other person in my school were taught to attempt to disarm first. It's probably Longbottom or something. Who cares. Just let me wipe their memories and throw them out." He pulled out his wand and advanced towards the trio. "Theo, if you'll... Take out the garbage. Please." He added to his friend, throwing a haughty glance at the werewolf and his band of Snatchers, who were now glaring darkly at him while he spluttered protests. Draco pushed the three into the driveway and held his wand threateningly at them.

"I'm going to bind you three. Then I will apparate us just outside the perimeters of Weasley's house. And then I will leave, depositing your wands before I go. And none of us will breathe a word of this to anyone who can't practice occlumency against You-Know-Who. I don't care how trustworthy they are. Not a word, or I will die, and the floodgates will break." He instructed, carefully looking at the three.

"Malfoy... Why?" Granger whispered, her features softening from outrage and disgust, to mistrust, to pity and sadness.

"Because Granger... I understand you three have a job to do. I also understand that my place is to follow in Severus' footsteps. And I seem to be the only other person beside him who can equally thwart You-Know-Who while maintaining his trust. Until the moment he is defeated, I shall have to remain close to hold back as much evil as I can. Now let's go." He moved to bind them, but Weasley stepped up.

"Malfoy..." They glared at each other for a moment. "Thank you." Ron's face softened. "I'm sorry about your parents." Draco kept his face under control, though Hermione thought she glimpsed the cracks in his composure. He simply jerked his head in acknowledgement, then wordlessly bound them, and apparated them away.

When he returned, he rounded a corner and almost sprinted headlong into Theo. He stopped to help Theo up, brushing them both off, unnecessarily, as Malfoy Manor was immaculate.

"Where were you heading in such a rush?" Theo questioned carefully. Draco looked into the eyes of his best friend... and brazenly lied.

"Aunt Bella. She seemed as if she were going to lose it on Greyback when we realized he was wrong, again. I had hoped to play human shield for a moment to be sure all of our Lord's little pawns don't kill each other." Theo's eyes narrowed and he scoffed.

"Our Lord? I'm no pawn Draco. That's for those thuggish brutes Crabbe and Goyle. I'm not a mindless follower. I may put on pomp and circumstance for the sake of mine and my loved ones' safety, but I will not bend nor break to any man." Theo grew more aggressive with each inflection until he spat the final word in Draco's face, full of venom and anger. Draco drew himself up to his full height, towering over Theo.

"Bugger off, Nott. I don't have time to measure dicks with you." He sneered, and left his best friend in the hallway, now shouting obscenities and threats. "I'm a little more occupied with saving your bloody ignorant ungrateful arse." Draco muttered, though the words shook with emotion. He knew Theo would never forgive him for killing his own father. Theo had looked to them as if they were his own parents when his father's mental health took a sharp decline after his mother passed. Draco wiped angrily at the wetness on his face, not having time or patience for emotions right now. He had things to do. He could beg his best friend's forgiveness later.

'Or maybe not,' Draco thought to himself, staring down the wand Theo had aimed at him. Looking back, he should have brought his friend into secrecy with him, allowed him to help, but it just wasn't in Draco's blood. He couldn't allow his pride to be tarnished by asking for help. Even when he felt his best friend drift away, stop caring, even when he watched the teeniest of light extinguish from Theo's eyes as Voldemort had him follow in Draco's footsteps. Even as he watched his best friend kill his father, and knew that his heart was lost to darkness, as was his own, even then, he still couldn't swallow his own pride.

"Beg, Draco." Voldemort laughed loudly at Theo's words. "Beg for mercy." Draco looked up at his old friend, his childhood friend. In his eyes, he saw pain, and anger, and darkness. A man could be swallowed up in it. They were both engulfed after all. Draco saw no forgiveness or mercy, and so he bowed his head. On his knees and disarmed, he could only feel emptiness at the realization he was about to die. Ironically, at the hands of his best friend.

"No." He intoned stubbornly. Theo stared hard at him, then nodded once. Draco found it hard to describe what death felt like. There was no flash of green. Theodore Nott was ruthless. He was angered, snubbed and left out in the cold by his best friend. No, Theo used Severus's bloody spell, sectumsempra. 'Fuck you, Snape,' he thought moodily, as he felt the deep slash across his neck. He wouldn't be saved. Voldemort was cackling in the background of his hearing. But in the foreground, he heard Theo, his BEST FRIEND, crying out in agony. Wailing his pain.

"What have I done?! Draco! I'm sorry! Severus! Severus please, help me! Save him! I'm so sorry!" Theo crouched beside the pale, pale blonde, cradling his head and trying to stop the blood. Blood that was everywhere. Draco lifted his hand weakly and pulled Theo's head to his mouth and whispered two words, then let his hand fall limply at his side. Theo was silent, stunned, then tipped his head back and wailed even louder, his vocal chords tearing, and Snape flew into the room, taking in the sight.

"Severus, stop that awful sound he is making." Voldemort sniffed lazily. Of course he could do it himself. But why bother? This is why he had pawns.

"Silencio." Voldemort glared, sure that the black haired man had understood his meaning.

"I said - "

"My Lord, I heard you, I did. However, I should warn you... Nott would be prime candidate to turn every Death Eater against you should you kill him this instant. The muggle conqueror, Hitler - "

"Yes, yes, Severus, I know history. Fine. He can live. For now." Voldemort crossed his arms, nearly pouting, to Snape's dark amusement. Snape bent and removed Draco from his friend's grasp, knocking Theo out when he began to struggle. He and Voldemort looked at each other, planning out in their minds the tale to spin out of this. "It will be a lesson to them." Snape nodded, waiting for his orders. "A message that the Dark Lord does not play favorites. A message that I know all. A message that fealty to none but me is of the utmost importance. Now get rid of this mess. I have company coming over for tea."

"Yes, my Lord." Snape bowed and exited the room, sending house elves in to quickly clean the blood, and levitated the deceased Malfoy heir from the room, along with his friend. 'This will be a bloody nightmare of paperwork for Arthur Weasley,' he thought secretively, shielding the gleeful sentiment from the seasoned legilemens in the previous room.

"Back to the drawing board?" He smirked at Draco's lifeless form, now laid out on his bed next to his friend. He knew he'd get no response of course. But he also knew this would not be his final goodbye to the blonde, as it had not been the times before that. 'Unfortunately,' he thought with a small bit of distaste, though not nearly covering his amusement. Snape slid Draco's eyelids shut, choosing to ignore the eyes turning from slate grey to a light blue.

AN: I am SO sorry for the late update. So so sorry. Also, I'm sorry for the teases at the Dramione ship. There will be much more to come. I've been on hiatus due in part to the dreaded writers block (I've revised and trashed this chapter at least four times, so I hope the end result is satisfactory). Also, my new job had picked up drastically last month, and now I might be a manager by next week. So yay for more money! C: anywho, if you're new to ffnet (which I'm sure most of you aren't) I'd like to put in a good word for the lovely olivieblake, and point you to her beyond excellent Dramione work (among others of course). My favorite thus far is This World or Any Other series, which consists of three installments. If you like a good long read, it is FULL of lemony intenseness. Of course, she also had beautiful fluff to cool you down after c; I will be changing the rating to M from here on out, due to language, and I intend to ramp up the lemons soon. Very. Very. Soon. Muhaha. Thank you all for your patience and reviews, and again, so sorry for the hiatus. 3


	6. Just Like Old Times

"So... let me get this straight... you... are Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore? You..." Harry trailed off, his disbelief written all over his face. Draco crossed his arms and sat back, frowning. Ron had sat down on the floor of the tent and kept rubbing his neck and muttering 'blimey', a greenish tint to his face. Hermione sat at the small table, her knees pulled up to her chest, her brown eyes lost in faraway thought.

"Yes Harry... But at the same time, no. It's difficult to explain. Reincarnation magic is tricky. In the process that caused the very first attempt, after I had fought Gellert - er, Grindelwald, that is, he initially killed me. Severus wasn't alive at the time, so my brother, Aberforth, had been set to help, in the event that the worst case scenario happened. When I was reborn... I was reborn as Draco Malfoy. It wasn't supposed to happen, it was merely supposed to be a rebirth into my own body, like a time rewind, see."

"And from there, you what, continued to live a life full of awful gittiness and - "

"Ronald! Will you please." Hermione's eyes flashed anger and Ron slumped and muttered a halfhearted sorry. Draco uncrossed his arms and sighed, and sat back, rubbing his face that now held the expression of a very worn out person, more intense than would be normal of someone his age. He hadn't detailed all of the story, his eyes flicking to Hermione and then away, but he'd gotten through the important parts.

"My memories didn't transfer. At all. I daresay that Dumbledore retained the memories though." He speculated. Harry twitched, and Draco looked over and was surprised to see the boy's face desolate and hopeless, his green eyes dull as though a light had been extinguished inside him.

"Well. Back to the drawing board, I suppose." Hermione piped up, a nervous quiver in her voice as she studied Harry, noting the same details in her friend as Draco had just picked out. "I think we could start at -"

"I know where we can look." Everyone froze and looked at Ron, surprised. He blushed scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears, but he pressed on anyways. "I remember when Harry was taking those private outings with, erm, well, Dumbledore," he darted a glance at Draco, stumbling over his words a bit, "and well, I thought maybe you remembered something in them about Vo- I mean... him. Eh, mate?" He clapped Harry on his shoulder in a rallying sort of manner. Harry started to shake his head, negatives plain on his face, but stopped.

"Hang on... the pensieve. There was... He showed me a memory, in a small town where it turned out that Riddle's family, his mother's family that is, lived. I wonder..." his eyes darted back and forth, trying to recall what the context would be. He looked up, a small smile on his face. "Hermione, reckon I'm ready to apparate us places?" Her face paled a little at the thought, knowing that he wouldn't get them killed, but at the same time, recalling their practices, where he had lost a fingernail, and she had resorted to magic to regrow a part of her eyebrow.

"Harry, I'm not sure..." she started. Draco stood and they all looked at him. He held out his hand to Harry.

"How about I help?" Everyone held their breath, and were all reminded of the familiar memory. Harry stared at his hand, then up at Draco. He reached out finally and took it.

"Maybe I was a bit wrong about the wrong sort." Harry conceded, as Draco helped him stand and dust off.

"I was too, mate... I was too." Draco responded, his eyes hesitating on Hermione's a little long, causing them both to turn a bit pink. Ron, oblivious as ever, hopped up and thumped both boys on their backs.

"Well, let's get to it then, eh?" They all looked at each other a moment, then laughed.

"Hang on a minute... Draco, how did you... well, how did the Dumbledore you manage to live in both lives if you're his reincarnation?" Hermione posed the question she had been lost in thought over. Draco's eyes twinkled, so nearly close to how Dumbledore's might have, and he gave a very small smile.

"While my opposition had horcruxes, I had tricks up my own sleeve." Everyone fell silent, pondering that, until Harry smacked Draco across his chest.

"No more mysteries, you git. Out with all the secrets, we have a Dark Lord to defeat!" he demanded. Everyone laughed and settled back down again as Draco set back into his story.

"So, I imagine you all know of Fawkes, yeah? Well, this is how I came by him..."

AN: Okay guys. I'm back. No more hiatuses! Promise! I'm so sorry!! :'(


	7. Rebirth and Growing Pains

AN: In response to the guest asking the whereabouts of Blaise: he isn't a part of this story, though he might become a background character later on. As it is, I'm allowing the story to write itself out, and Blaise isn't in it just yet. Sorry, hun!

In response to abcd1255: there's no need to come across hateful, sweetie. Everyone has their own approach to writing out these stories, and if you don't like my approach, by all means, go and enjoy olivieblake, I promise you that hers are wonderful. However I will say this, if you do review every single chapter with plot criticism, you might come across looking a little silly yourself, because I see you reviewed on chapters 2 and 3, complaining that there was no way Hermione should trust Draco, or Draco could be playing at not knowing who or what he was... but as you can see in, I believe chapter 6, Hermione wasn't fooled and Draco, in his typical not-so-sneaky fashion was trying to be sneaky. I'd wait till I read all that's been published before jumping the gun, personally. By all means though, I do appreciate advice and tips on how to enhance my writing, so I am all ears. :)

You guys are going to really enjoy the next few chapters. XD 3

"I was preparing to face one of my best friends, the man I had studied alongside for a brighter future where muggleborns would not be discriminated against, where witches and wizards alike would not have to hide in fear of the muggles discovering us, because they would have accepted us. I only felt regret. I asked him, several times, to back down; he had misunderstood my intentions, that this was not the way. He refused. He told me I had gone soft, after my sister, Arianna, died. He told me I would always be held back by my family, and that I was supposed to have chosen him instead.

In the moment that he said that, we had been fighting for a very long time at that point... I wavered. He threw a slashing curse, and I was a second, a millisecond even, late on shielding. I saw the blood pouring before I felt anything, and I hit the ground. The clouds had gone dark, perhaps all of the magic rolling around in the atmosphere or something, and I fell to the ground and stared up at the sky. Gellert came to my side and had tossed his own wand where he'd stood when he hit me. He gathered me into his arms and I told him... I told him not to cry and mourn me, but to carry on our work, the right way. Then, we both heard a very soothing melody, a birdsong...

And a bird made of flames came to rest on the ground next to me: Fawkes, my phoenix. I couldn't quite understand what he meant to say to me, or what I had done to deserve him, or even if he was mine. I thought he might save me, as I passed on, and I saw that he indeed looked teary eyed and was laying his head down on me. But I closed my eyes for a mere second, and I woke up, reborn Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa, Prince of Slytherin house in all my years."

Draco said these last facts almost bitterly, or regretfully. Hermione and Harry had looks of being lost in thought, and Ron looked awestruck. His mouth kept gaping open and making an 'o' shape, like a fish, until he realized and snapped it shut, only for him to go slackjaw again shortly after.

"So your memories of being Dumbledore end there, and you know nothing after that?" Hermione questioned tonelessly. Draco stopped and seemed to think very hard for a moment, and then nodded, though uncertainly.

"What?? What is it?! If you can remember anything at all, you've got to tell us!" Harry latched on excitedly, almost physically shaking Draco.

"Just a passing fancy for lemon drops, that's all!!" Draco shouted, halfheartedly glaring at Harry and rubbing his shoulders. Hermione had pulled Harry off of him, but didn't need to use any extra protection as Harry slumped to the ground.

"Well... well don't worry about it. Maybe something will come back to you, yeah? In the meantime, way I figure it, we're no worse off than we were before, 'cept maybe one extra mouth to feed." Everyone stared blankly as Ron of all people was the one to speak words of encouragement and consolation. "What?! I can be nice when I want to, blimey." Hermione snorted, and Draco smiled uncertainly.

"Okay. So, Ron is right, we might not be any better off, but we also might not be any worse off. Harry, what was your idea that you had before?" Hermione squatted down next to him and asked, giving him am encouraging nod. Harry sat silent for a moment before taking a breath.

"Well, in a memory Dumbledore showed me in his pensieve, we traveled to a small town called Little Hangleton, I believe was the name. I can remember the features in my head. And we followed the memories of a man from the Ministry who was investigating Tom Riddle's mum's father, and her brother also. They were muggle baiting." Hermione and Ron grimaced, and Draco bowed his head and nodded, looking at the floor.

"Well Harry, we need to make sure you know what you're doing before you apparate anyone anywhere." Hermione spoke up, her forehead creasing in concern. "I certainly don't want anyone being lynched." Everyone shuddered at the thought, even Harry, who now knew, following a vivid description the Weasley twins had cheerfully given him last school year.

"I've known how to apparate for awhile now. With the reincarnation thing, I suppose it made it easier." Malfoy's mouth twitched, more in a Dumbledore way than a Malfoy way, and Hermione gaped at him.

"Draco... your. Your eyes." The other two looked over, surprised, and gasped. She summoned a hand mirror from her beaded purse and held it out to him to point out, his usually storm grey eyes being changed, slowly, to a steely blue. Draco didn't gasp, but looked coolly at them and nodded, thinking hard. He handed the mirror back to her and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. A side effect of the rebirthing at most." Hermione nodded slowly, but kept her eyes on him as he followed Harry outside. Harry was eager to show off what he'd accomplished with Hermione.

"So. Er. Lucky that, eh? We need ourselves a Dumbledore and one just happened to be growing up right under our noses." Ron came to lean against the other frame of the magically sturdy tent opposite from Hermione. She crossed her arms and remained silent, partially still angry with him, and partially puzzled by Draco. "I get it, you're still mad. Look 'Mione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked off and left you. I just... I just... I have excuses, and no good reasons. I was scared. I was angry and jealous. I thought you deserved better than what I gave you. I want to give you better..." He finished softly, looking at the ground. Hermione looked over in surprise as he spoke, expecting to hear excuses. Her expression softened to tenderness, and she reached out a hand and rested it on his arm.

"Thank you, Ronald. I believe you." They smiled at each other. While Harry was popping to different areas that Draco pointed out, Draco glanced over and saw Hermione and Ron, sharing a tender moment. His heart sank, before he shook himself out of it. She was still the same girl she was at school, untouchable, unattainable, not hers. 'But she isn't,' a tiny voice in the back of his mind insisted, and he glanced over again. She had taken her hand off Ron and had her arms crossed again, and was gazing as if lost in thought - right at him. He flushed and turned back to Harry, who reappeared where he had directed him to, completely intact with nothing - noticeably - missing.

"I think I'm ready!! Let's do this!" Harry whooped and cheered, the others playfully following suit. Hermione began a short varied rendition of a song from a muggle movie, apparently called The Wizard of Ahhs (although where or who 'Ahhs' was, Ron and Draco had no clue and didn't ask), and Harry soon joined in.

"Ding dong, the wiz is dead. Which old wiz? The wicked wiz! Ding dong, the wicked wiz is dead!!" They all laughed and joked for a little while longer, each in their own minds enjoying the short repreive they allowed themselves before re-shouldering their burden and continuing on their path to kill a near immortal dark wizard.

PS: I don't own Harry potter, nor The Wizard of Oz, nor any money making works of fiction, just this story im making for y'all. :)


End file.
